


The Start of Something...Wonderful

by L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n



Series: Marvel Hero Academia [9]
Category: Captain Britain and MI: 13, Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Don't copy to another site, Early Full-Cowl, Izuku being a smart dork, Midoriya Izuku is a liar, Suspicious Aizawa, by necessity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n/pseuds/L3t_U5_D0_That_Aga1n
Summary: In which Izuku cements himself as a liar.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Series: Marvel Hero Academia [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686835
Comments: 22
Kudos: 65





	The Start of Something...Wonderful

The Start of Something…Wonderful

**Spider-Man, Captain Britain, and all associated characters, are property of Marvel. My Hero Academia and all related characters are property of Kohei Horikoshi**

/+/+/+/+/

“Next…Bakugo Katsuki and…Midoriya Izuku,” Aizawa Shota called from the remaining list of students. His frown deepened at the two stepped up to the starting line for the fifty-meter dash. Bakugo was shaping up to be another young man with tremendous potential and an even larger ego. He scored the greatest amount of Villain Points during the Entrance Exam, from what Shota could recall.

Midoriya Izuku, on the other hand, appeared to be the opposite. Someone with zero potential and, based on the way he was shivering as he walked alongside Bakugo, was as fragile as glass. He might’ve scored the highest amount of Rescue Points U.A had seen in in years, but he practically killed himself scoring those points.

If it were up to him, the boy wouldn’t even be allowed entry. But Principle Nezu had been insistent that he be given a chance.

Whatever—after today, the kid would be gone.

They reached the starting line, getting into position on the runners’ blocks. Bakugo was sporting a fierce grin. Midoriya wore…a determined frown. Well, at least he could put on a confident front.

Shota looked down at his phone, tapping the green button in the center.

“Ready?” an electronic voice droned around them.

Bakugo and Midoriya readied themselves. The former, he could see, was starting to sweat—no doubt preparing to use his explosions to propel himself. The latter…

Shota almost cursed upon seeing the boy’s legs turn red—was he so stupid? Yet, before he could even think about calling upon his Quirk and keeping the kid from killing himself, something happened. Something he hadn’t expected.

The _rest_ of the boy’s body started to glow as well. But that wasn’t the end of it. No, along with the glow came electricity. _Green_ electricity arcing up and down Midoriya’s body.

“Woah,” a student behind him murmured, “check out the green guy.”

“Pretty snazzy.”

“Hey, I thought I was the only electricity guy!”

“Quiet,” Shota growled, just before an electronic voice called out for the boys to ‘Go’.

The pair shot off like rockets—Bakugo literally so. They were neck-and-neck for about the first twenty meters. Until Bakugo looked to his side. His face—previously twisted into a fierce grin—dropped, his explosions faltering and allowing Midoriya to overtake him. It lasted only for a second, Bakugo’s determination (and explosions) coming back tenfold, but it was enough for Midoriya to finish first.

Shota looked down at his phone:

‘Midoriya Izuku—4.12 seconds.’

‘Bakugo Katsuki—4.89 seconds.’

Shota…was impressed. That didn’t happen often, a student that performed near-disastrously in the Entrance Exam showing such marked improvement in such a short time. Or…perhaps the kid simply got it into his head that he didn’t only have to act when someone was in danger. Midoriya earned zero Villain Points, after all. The only time he destroyed a robot—even if it was the Zero-Pointer—was when someone, Uraraka Ochako, he recalled, was in danger (not really, of course) of being crushed.

Whatever. They had things to—

“DEKU!!” Shota jerked his head up at the furious roar, eyes narrowing upon seeing Bakugo grab Midoriya by his collar, face alight with fury as the latter cowered. “What the HELL was that?! How’d you do that you QUIRKLESS BASTARD?!” The blonde teen raised his left hand, sparks shooting out from his palm

Quick as a flash, Shota activated his Quirk, hair rising in the air as Bakugo’s explosions died. The furious teen paused, looking down at his hand. Just in time to see Shota wrap it, and him, in his capture scarf, pulling him off of Midoriya.

“That’s enough!” Shota sternly stated, only releasing his hold on the boy when he lowered both his hands. At once, he released his Quirk, and pulled back his scarf. Still, he glared at Bakugo, “You’re not a child. Stop wasting time.” The Blonde snarled wordlessly, but stomped away, nonetheless. Midoriya—who seemed to have gone into shock—recovered as well, taking an opposite path from Bakugo.

“Quirkless,” Shota mumbled beneath his breath. Was that literal? What could—he cut off that train of thought quickly. He could think on that later.

/+/+/+/+/

“E-Eraserhead,” Izuku whispered, staring at his homeroom teacher. It made sense, of course, that one of U.A.’s teachers be a man that could erase Quirks at a glance. A man that was currently staring sternly at Izuku.

The young man jolted, quickly moving away from the track—and moving in the exact opposite direction Kacchan had. Thankfully, Iida was in that direction. His first—dare he hope?—friend at U.A.

“Midoriya!” the tall, bespectacled teen shouted exuberantly, “An excellent show of your capabilities!”

“A-Ah,” Izuku looked down, lips twitching into a nervous smile, “T-Thank you, I-Iida.”

“DUDE!” Izuku flinched at the loud voice, turning around to see one of their fellow students—a blonde with a black streak in his hair—jog over to them. His face was split in a wide smile, “That’s a pretty cool Quirk!”

Izuku managed not to wince at the praise, “T-Thanks…uh…” he trailed off.

The blonde blinked, “Oh, yeah! Probably don’t know my name,” he pointed to himself with his thumb, “Kaminari Denki!”

“Midoriya Izuku,” Izuku replied.

“Hello, Kaminari,” Iida bowed slightly, “I am Iida Tenya. A pleasure to meet you. May we prove ourselves capable during this trial!”

Kaminari’s smile faltered a bit, “Er, no need to be so formal.” He shook his head, turning to Izuku, “Anyway, I wanted to talk to you.”

“M-Me?” Izuku squeaked.

“Yeah.” Kaminari’s smile returned full force, “What’s with that green electricity?”

“Huh?”

Kaminari shrugged, “Outside of my mom, you’re the only other guy I know that has an electricity Quirk.” He frowned, “Well, personally. There’s a ton of Heroes out there with powers like ours.”

Izuku blinked, “Y-You have an e-electricity Quirk?”

Kamimari nodded, “Yeah.” His face scrunched up, “Haven’t had a chance to show it off yet—doesn’t give me physical boost like yours does.”

“It is an interesting Quirk, Midoriya,” Iida added with a frown, “and markedly different from how you used it in the Entrance Exam.”

Izuku gulped. Toshinori had warned him about this back when he was accepted into U.A. They’d had a long discussion over how to deal with it.

/+/+/+/+/

“Oh my,” his mom whispered as she looked over Dagobah Beach, the sun setting in the horizon, “Izuku, sweetie, sometimes I still find it hard to believe that you cleaned this place up on your own.”

Izuku chuckled, “Well, uh, Al—Toshinori,” he corrected himself—it was still weird to call the man that out loud, “helped out in the beginning.”

“Sure, but after…” she trailed off. She sniffed loudly, something Izuku barely heard before he was pulled into a fierce hug. “Oh, I’m _so_ proud of you!”

Izuku blushed heavily, but reciprocated the hug just as strongly, “I know. I’m…I’m proud of myself too.” 

“Ah, there you two are!” The mom and child turned to see Toshinori jogging up to them. He stopped beside them, staring out at the ocean. “Man! Never get tired of that view!” His smile quickly vanished, however. He clicked his tongue, turning to face them with a sigh, “Unfortunately, I didn’t ask you two here just to bask in nature’s glory.”

Mom nodded, “This is about Izuku’s…Quirk,” she smiled, “Ah…I still feel giddy just saying that.” Izuku nodded fervently in agreement.

Unfortunately, Toshinori didn’t smile along with them. “Yes,” he cleared his throat, “I’m aware this may be difficult, my boy, Inko,” he nodded at his mom, “but I want you to think back to when you were diagnosed as Quirkless.” Izuku’s face dropped (it _was_ difficult).

He gulped, “W-What about it?”

“What tests were performed at the time?”

Izuku’s mind flashed back to the doctor’s office. Until that day, Dr. Tsubasa had been his pediatrician. But after that day…no matter what, he couldn’t stop shaking whenever he so much as passed by the building. Even now, sometimes.

His mom rubbed his back soothingly, and told Toshinori, “It was an X-ray. The two-jointed pinky toe test.”

“That’s it?” Toshinori asked. When his mom nodded, he sighed, relieved. “That’s good, makes things easier.”

Izuku blinked, “What do you mean?”

“I mean that if you’re DNA was on file, registering your powers would get a hell of a lot more complicated.”

Izuku sucked in a breath, “Registering—I hadn’t even thought of that! Wait…!” he gasped loudly, “How am I going to explain how I suddenly have a Quirk?!”

“You lie,” his mentor bluntly stated. “Have I not mentioned that?”

Izuku looked down, twiddling his thumbs, “I mean…we’ve danced around it…”

“It’s an unfortunate consequence of bearing One for All.” He rubbed his neck, “Forget the backlash of having an inheritable Quirk, heaven knows how many people would start banging on your door demanding they receive One for All.”

“Toshinori,” Mom cut in with a small frown, “if this about…that, I don’t see why I need to be here.” Izuku flinched at her tone. Not that he blamed her; she’d graciously accepted the inherent weirdness of the situation, but she liked to be kept in the dark on the intricacies of the arrangement.

“Well, for solidarities sake. Bestif you two kept your stories straight.” Mom grimaced lightly but kept silent. “Anyway, I can file the registration myself—one less thing to worry about. I also know a doctor that can ‘administer’ the test—you’ve recently met her, my boy.”

“Who—oh!” he smiled widely, “you mean Recovery Girl?!” He blinked, “Wait…she, er—”

“She knows about One for All—known for a while now.” He grinned, “She helped me register my own Quirk years ago.”

“What _is_ your ‘official’ Quirk?” Izuku asked. Obviously, it couldn’t be One for All. He always dodged the question in interviews. And, as far as Izuku knew, no one was able to hack into the Quirk registry to find it out that way either.

“I decided to call it Bulk Up.” He entered his muscular form, “Was able to do this from the beginning, so it was kind of obvious.” He deflated, shivering lightly, and clutching his side. He held up his hand when Izuku and his mom moved forward, “I’m fine, I’m fine!” he said.

He cleared his throat, “Anyway, even though Recovery Girl is willing to help us, she’s still not…wholly comfortable with deception, and said she’d only put her signature to it, not come up with the lie wholesale. That’s on us.” He grunted, “Going further…while I’ve no doubt we can come up with something between the three of us, with U.A. just around the corner.” Izuku was unable to keep the wide grin off his face at the reminder, “I’d like to finish this sooner rather than later. With that in mind, there is someone I know that could expedite the process.”

“Someone who…knows about,” Mom gestured wildly, “all this?”

Toshinori nodded, “An old friend from America—and one of the smartest men I know.”

Izuku gasped, “Reed Richards?”

“No.”

“Tony Stark?”

“No.”

“…Charles Xavier?”

“You probably haven’t heard of him,” Toshinori smirked. “But I’m only going to bring him in if _both_ of you are comfortable with it.”

Mom hummed lightly, “But, wouldn’t this person already know about Izuku?”

Toshinori blushed lightly, “Er, yes, he does. But, again, if neither of you approve—”

“I don’t mind!” Izuku hurriedly said. Toshinori chuckled but kept his eye on Mom.

Mom sighed, “Well, if you trust this man, I suppose he can’t be all that bad.”

“He’s one of the best,” Toshinori affirmed. Then, without further ado, he pulled out his phone. “His name’s David, David Shield.”

Izuku searched the depths of his memory for the name. Stunned, he said, “You’re right, I’ve never heard of him.”

Toshinori nodded, tapping his phone, “He doesn’t like the spotlight.” He moved forward, turning around and standing between them and holding the phone out. He then frowned, staring down between the two of them. “Uh…hold on,” he squatted down, level to them. “There we go!”

Mom blushed lightly (as did Izuku), “H-Hey now, we can find you a chair or something!”

“Too late!” Toshinori cheerfully shot her down, his phone beeping as a picture of a smiling, bespectacled American man with brown hair and blue eyes appeared on the screen.

Mr. Shield soon appeared in a live feed, smiling widely. “Heya Toshi! Nice to—” he paused, smile fading, no doubt registering that his friend wasn’t alone. He chuckled, “Ah, you’re the family that he won’t stop talking about!” Izuku blushed heavily, a quick peek to his left revealing that he wasn’t alone in his reaction (though where Mom grew stock-still, Toshinori rapidly opened and closed his jaw). Mr. Shield laughed louder, “Okay, I’ve had my fun. Seriously though, it’s nice to finally meet you two.” Izuku didn’t trust himself to speak, so he just nodded. Mom regained her voice, squeaking out a reply. Mr. Shield sobered, face settling into a neutral frown, “What’s up?”

Toshinori cleared his throat, “We need your help.” He explained the situation, Mr. Shield nodding or asking for the occasional (brief) clarification.

The American clicked his tongue, “Ok…kid, could you explain what makes your powers different? In detail.”

Izuku gulped, “W-Well, Sir, my skin s-starts glowing red a-and green electricity s-sparks along my body. Oh, and I c-can only use a s-small part of One for All—five p-percent.”

“I’m sorry, _electricity_?” Mr. Shield asked incredulously. When Izuku nodded, the American said, “Show me.”

Izuku nodded, stepping back and summoning One for All. It was getting easier, calling upon his inherited Quirk. It still took him a good half-a-minute to reach five percent power, but Mom had assured him that he’d get better with time.

“Huh,” Izuku turned his attention back to Mr. Shield, who was peering closer to the screen, “that’s…I’ve seen that before but where…bah,” the American shook his head,” doesn’t matter. Does it hurt?”

“Only if I try and use more than five percent,” Izuku replied.

Mr. Shield nodded, leaning back and rubbing his chin, “Toshi, do me a favor. Hand over the phone to Mrs. Midoriya and touch his arm.”

Toshinori eyed the sparking limb, “Are…you sure?”

“You’ve been blasted by Electro; you can handle a little shock.” Toshinori grumbled lightly but acquiesced the request regardless.

Izuku gulped, “W-Wait, I don’t want to hurt—”

“It’s fine, my boy,” his Hero chortled. He then reached his hand towards Izuku’s arm. As he did, a stray spark jumped onto his hand. Izuku squeaked, but instead of moving away, Toshinori just frowned.

“What happened?” Mr. Shield asked.

“When the lightning hit me…it didn’t hurt.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. It felt like…one of those electric glass balls at a science museum.”

“Plasma balls,” Mom supplied.

“Thanks, Inko.” Toshinori stood there, letting some more sparks hit his hand, before pressing three of his fingers against Izuku’s arm. Now, his arms widened, “Oh!”

“W-What is it?” Izuku asked.

“My boy, you’re warm!”

“I-I am?” Izuku asked. “Well, I guess that makes sense, I mean my body is glowing red, there has to be some sort of external reaction.” He gasped, “Is that why electricity is shooting out from me? Is it running up and down my body but there’s so much that it has no choice but to shoot out or risk hurting myse—of course! That’s why it starts to hurt when I go higher than five percent! There’s too much…electricity…” he trailed off upon seeing the dumbstruck expressions on his mom’s and Toshinori faces.

Mr. Shield chuckled form the screen, “Maybe you didn’t need to call me, Toshi.”

“O-Oh, I’m sorry!” Izuku released his hold on One for All, bowing lightly.

“…It was a joke, kid,” Mr. Shield said evenly. Izuku said nothing in reply. “…Okay, whatever. I think I’ve got a reasonable excuse for your ‘late’ powers.”

Mom blinked, leaning over to look at the screen. “So soon?”

“Yes ma’am,” Mr. Shield nodded. “As your son so eloquently stated, electricity is—most likely—shooting up and down his body, empowering it. Well, I’ve long suspected that’s the same thing that happens with all One for All wielders, but his particular powerset—though I only know his, Toshi’s, and Nana’s, admittedly—is the only one that outwardly demonstrates my theory. Also, Toshi—”

“I’m not travelling all the way to America so you can strap me to a machine, David.”

“Oh, I’ll convince you yet,” Mr. Shield teased. “Anyway, Izu—sorry, Midoriya—before you met Toshinori, you never really worked out, correct?”

Izuku nodded, “Y-Yes, Sir.”

“Alright,” Mr. Shield shrugged, “then it’ll go like this. You’ve always had an active Quirk Gene—in this case, the ability to use your body’s natural electricity to empower yourself—but due to both the lack of outward powers and the negative results from the toe test, you’ve believed yourself to be Quirkless—to say nothing of a lack of abilities from other sources.” Izuku nodded, it all made sense so far.

“The reason why you’ve never demonstrated your ability until now is because your body wasn’t able to both generate and maintain a steady charge.”

Izuku nodded once more, “And I can do that now because I’m older?”

“ _And_ because you started working out—there’s a correlation between the body’s electrical impulses and one’s level of physical fitness.” He waved a hand, “I’ll type up a more eloquent report for you to file by the end of the day.”

Izuku smiled softly, bowing his head, “Thank you, Mr. Shield!”

“Yes, thank you,” Mom added.

“No problem,” the American jovially replied.

“What’s it gonna be called?” Toshinori chimed. “Quirk’s gotta have a name, after all?”

Mr. Shield scowled, “Right, Japan’s incessant need for marketing empowered individuals.”

“Watch it,” Toshinori growled good-naturedly.

“Oh, you know I’m right.” He hummed, tapping his chin. “…Ah!” He exclaimed, “I’ve got it. How about—"

/+/+/+/+/

“Dude!”

Izuku flinched, jolting free of the memory. “W-What?”

Kaminari and Iida were both staring at him, the former saying, “You spaced out on us in the middle of telling us about your Quirk.”

Izuku blushed—though dread filled his heart at the reminder of the topic, “O-Oh, sorry. I was d-distracted.”

Kaminari grunted, he and Iida looking behind them (Izuku thanked his lucky stars that he was facing the track). “Oh, I get it,” Kaminari chuckled.

“Indeed,” Iida said. “Where’d that scooter come from?”

“Girl _really_ fills out the uniform!”

“What?” the two teens said at the same time, frowning at one another.

“Kaminari!” Iida scolded, “That is an inappropriate statement to make of one of our peers!”

Kaminari made to reply, only for their teacher to shout above him. “You three! Hurry up and get over here!”

They all blushed—Iida the most among them—and quickly made their way over to the rest of the class. Izuku sighed; disaster averted.

“So, about your Quirk?” Kaminari asked along the way.

Never mind.

“Er,” Izuku couldn’t help the smile splitting his lips, “i-it controls t-the electricity in m-my body. E-Empowers it. C-Can’t u-use too much, t-though,” he grimaced, “it hurts.”

“Same with me,” Kaminari commiserated, “use too much electricity at once and I risk flash-frying my brain.” Izuku gasped, prompting a laugh, “Nothing deadly, but I basically turn into a zombie for the better part of an hour. But hey,” the teen shrugged, “that’s why we’re here, right? Learn how to better use our powers?”

Izuku nodded, grinning softly, “R-Right.” That’s right. To learn how to be Heroes. That’s what everything led to.

“So, hey,” Kaminari said, “what’s your Quirk called?” Izuku flinched. Luckily Kaminari didn’t notice it, “Mine’s Electrification.”

Izuku gulped, and lied, “M-My Quirk’s c-called Bioelectric Pulse.”

“Midoriya!” the young man flinched at his teacher’s voice. He looked up to see the Hero gesture to a grip strength machine, “Quit stalling.”

Izuku nodded fervently, jogging over and picking up the machine. He picked up the machine, taking a deep breath as he summoned One for All.

He squeezed.

/+/+/+/+/

**A/N: I’ve found myself thinking of how the entire canon is changing because of my AU. It’s fun. Be sure to leave a review. Later.**


End file.
